1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication device and a communicative transmission method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the mobile communication device has become a necessary in our daily life, e.g. cellar phone, personal digital assistant, tablet computer, internet computer, notebook computer, etc. With the rocketing development of the digital communication technology, users usually utilize mobile communication device to browse websites, share files, or send multimedia messages through a mobile network or a wireless communication system.
Because there are more and more functions implemented on a modern mobile communication device, the loading of computing and processing on the mobile communication device becomes heavier. Therefore, the power consumption of the mobile communication device is larger, and a battery with larger capacity is needed for maintaining the duration of the mobile communication device. Besides, what users want is a compact, portable and light weighted mobile device. Therefore, the weight and size of the battery is limited. Accordingly, manufactures must try hard to provide an energy-saving and fully-functioned mobile communication device.
A traditional mobile communication device utilizes a communication module (e.g. a wireless network chip and/or a mobile communication chip) to form a communicative connection to a communication server (e.g. a mobile communication station, a wireless network station or a wireless network router). In traditional network structure, the communication server and each mobile communication device under the same domain will exchange messages between each others periodically, so as to ensure usability of the communication connection.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a traditional communication network structure 100. The communication network structure 100 in FIG. 1 includes a communication server 102, a mobile communication device 104, a communication device 106, a mobile communication device 108 and a mobile communication device 110. In the example illustrated in FIG. 1, the communication server 102 can be a wireless Access Point (AP), and the mobile communication devices 104˜110 can be electronic products, e.g. tablet computer, mobile phone, smart phone, etc.
Take an application between the communication server 102 and the mobile communication devices 104 for example, the mobile communication devices 104 under the traditional communication network structure 100 is configured to activate its communication module to receive a one-to-one packet from the communication server 102 every a constant period. The one-to-one packet can be a Beacon packet between the communication server 102 and the mobile communication devices 104, for ensuring the usability of the communication connection between the communication server 102 and the mobile communication devices 104.
Besides, in order to ensure that the mobile communication device 104, the communication device 106, the mobile communication device 108 and the mobile communication device 110 acknowledge the existences of each others for establishing the local area network among them, the mobile communication devices may transmit some one-to-many packets based on a specific network protocol for confirming their network configurations, when a new communication device joins the network or a network configuration needs to be updated. In an example, the communication device 106 may transmit a multicast packet via forwarding operation on the communication server 102 to the mobile communication devices 104 and 108; or in another example, the communication device 106 may transmit a broadcast packet via forwarding operation on the communication server 102 to all of the other mobile communication devices (including mobile communication devices 104, 108 and 110 in this case) under the same network domain.
Therefore, when the mobile communication device 104 is communicatively connected to the communication server 102 for receiving the one-to-one packet, the mobile communication device 104 will be continually power on its communication module if there is a one-to-many packet to be received, until the connection is over-timed or the one-to-many packet generated by other communication device is fully received. In this case, the mobile communication device 104 will continually power on the communication module for a long time, wherein the communication module is a component with high power consumption. Powering on the communication module for a long time may reduce the durability of the mobile communication device.